From Chicago With Love
by Angel of Music 1870
Summary: Ziva is a girl from Chicago who just moved to Collinsport with her family. There, she falls head over heels for the vampire Barnabas Collins, and he feels the same way for her, while trying to get over the loss of Victoria Winters. Dark Shadows 1991
1. Overview

"Explain to me why are we moving to middle of nowhere small town Maine when we can stay in Chicago, where I have a job, good grades in school and friends? And have John, Hunter and Zach leave their friends and schools behind? And Dad's well paying job WITH health benefits?" I told my parents over

dinner.

"Your father has been offered a higher paying job at the law firm in Collinsport, And I don't like Chicago... with all the crime rates..." my mother mused.

"Once you graduate, you can move back to Chicago Gypsy - Ziva," My dad said while serving my younger brother Zach.

" I'm not hungry," I said.

I left the table, going to my own, yet small room. My Name is Gypsy – Ziva Rose Belzer. Weird, I know, my parents were huge Fleetwood Mac fans, that's how I got Gypsy – Ziva. I have red rust colored and blue grey eyes. I'm 16 going on 17, and work at the Chicago Museum of Natural History in the Egyptian

Exhibit. I have three younger brothers: John who is 14 with dirty blond hair and brown eyes, Hunter who is 10 with rust hair and green eyes and Zach who is 8 with black hair and brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Within a month, my family and I sold our house, backed up out belonging and said out goodbyes. The last night that we were in Chicago, I stole the master keys to the museum and spent the night in the Egyptian Exhibit. Weird, I know, but, I the first time I came to the museum when I was 6, I became obsessed with Ancient Egypt. These mummies were the people who I told all of my secrets to, because I knew that they could never tell them. I was always called the mummy girl at school, still am. I when I got the job in the Department, it was the best day of my life and now I had to leave the people who once took care of me and I later took care of. Everyday after that fatefully day that my mom took me to the museum, I would come to the Department after school and tell the dead about my day. I did that once with The King Tut Exhibit, and almost got kicked out. The Boy Kings would know who I had a crush on and who made fun of me that if he came to life and listened to my one sided conservation with him. And this was all going to ended tomorrow.

Before I left the Museum, I told myself "Fuck, Collinsport better have a museum, or at least a library,".

A hour later, I boarded a plane to a town next to Collinsport, because Collinsport didn't have an airport.

"Geez, Do all the people have Anti-Social Personality Disorder?" I asked my dad.

"No, Gypsy-Ziva, why do you ask that?" My dad said.

"Because they don't have a airport,"

"You really are a city kid..."

I wasn't listening, I turned up my CD player because Zach and Hunter were making up this song about moving to Collinsport.

After getting off the plane, my dad flagged down a taxi which took Collinsport. That was the largest taxi fee that I had seen in my 16 years and 11 months. We were dropped off at a local tavern were my dad was going to phone his business associate who we were going to stay with.

"DAD!!!!!!! I'm Hungry!!!!!!!! Can't we eat here?" Zach cried at our dad who was putting quarters into a payphone.

"No Zachary, we will be at Collinwood in a hour. And I don't want you spoiling your dinner," Dad said before the person on the other end picked up their phone.

Zach's stomach emitted a growl that everyone seemed to hear. I slipped Zach a $10 bill for him to get a burger or something. He gave me a hug and ran to the counter to buy something. Fifteen minutes later after Zach polished off his meal, our dad came back to out table.

"Roger Collins will be here in 30 minutes, then we can eat." He announced. Hunter and James clapped for that motion while Zach started to doze off.

"Ziva, Roger Collins's cousin, Barnabas, has just returned from England, he is quite the catch,"

"Dad! I haven't even reached my 17th birthday! I am not thinking about marriage," I snapped.

"Quite a few girl here are married, you know,"

"I'm not like other girls, dad,"

With that I ended the conservation with my dad, preferring to talk to John, and few minutes ahead of time, Roger Collins arrives.

"Roger!"

"Adam!"

"How was your flight?" Roger asked my father.

"Horrible. Oh Forgive me! This is my wife, Lynn and our four children: Gypsy-Ziva Rose, John Adam, Hunter Ross and Zachary James."

"Gypsy-Ziva? Odd name. You have three sons, God has bless you three times over." Roger said, praising my dad.

"Yes, I'm quite proud of my boys, Shall we leave now? My sons are quite hungry..."

"Not Zach! Giza gave him money for food!" Hunter shouted.

"You insufferable know it all, shut up!" I shouted at my brother.

At last arriving at Collinwood, my two older siblings ran to the kitchen to find food. I, on the other hand put Zach to bed.

"Giza?" Zach asked as he sat next to me after changing into his pj's.

"What?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes"

"Okay,"

So I told him the Grimm version of Beauty and The Beast. He was out like a light, right before I got to the ending. I left him and went downstairs to see John and Hunter stuffing their faces.

"Let your digest first, will you?"

"Shut it Gypsy-Ziva!" Hunter shouted at me.

"Fine! Just remember all those lovely photo's of people who died because of heart disease." John started to slow down eating.

"Gypsy-Ziva! I want you to meet Mr. Barnabas Collins!" My dad shouted at me.


End file.
